thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Which Way?
Which Way? is the fifth episode of the first season of Sudrian Stories. Plot One of the younger engines on the North Western Railway is Philip, he's a small diesel boxcab. However, he is still quite young and excitable, and he still has a lot to learn. Although meaning well, Philip's curiosity sometimes leads to trouble, and one day, he wasn't looking where he was going when shunting some coaches, he didn't see Emily heading toward him. "Philip, look out!" She shouted. "Uh oh." Emily tried to stop, but she ran right into the coaches, derailing both her and the train of coaches. "Philip!" Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. I'm in trouble now... he thought, and he was right. Storming back and forth at the sheds, Sir Topham Hatt seemed to have a headache. "Oh, I just don't know what to do with you, Philip!" He scolded. But, he froze in thought as he saw Duck puffing into the station. "Uh, Duck! Come here for a second!" Duck pulled up to Philip's shed. "Yes, sir?" "I want you to take Philip to your branch line, he needs some stern lessons, and I think you could knock some sense into him." Sir Topham Hatt replied. "Okay, come on, Philip." Duck said, and him and Philip left to Tidmouth, passing by Emily, who was still derailed. "Well, Philip, I expect no silly business." Duck told the small diesel. "Alright." Philip groaned, he didn't like the idea of not getting to have fun. But, the two engines didn't agree on anything. "That's not how you do it! The trucks must be shunted lightly." Duck chided, but Philip disagreed. "But it needs to be quick!" Philip claimed. Meanwhile, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver were watching in the distance. "This is really affecting the branch line." Douglas said. "Aye, how much longer do ye think they will last?" Donald asked. Bumping trucks around Arlesburgh, Philip was too distracted to pay attention to what was going on. "Hey, be careful!" Duck shouted as he pulled into the yards. "I can't stand your actions, it is causing confusion and delay!" "Well, I'd rather have fun instead of being like you, a grumpy meanie!" Philip barked. The trucks cheered, obviously impressed by Philip's reply. Donald pulled in. "Alright, ye two. Get back to work and stop arguing!" He angrily said. That shut the two up, although they gave each other a glare. "We gotta do something about them." Donald whispered to his twin. "Aye." Agreed Douglas. In the yards, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver were conversing. "This is getting ridiculous. Duck and Philip argue more than they work, and that's really saying something for Duck!" Oliver said. "Have any of us tried talking to the lads?" Donald asked. Oliver laughed at the idea. "Intervening with them? Pah! That's nearly impossible!" He stated. "Oh believe me, we've tried." A voice called, the three engines looked over to see Duck's Slip Coaches. "No matter what we do, nothing works." The first coach said. "Yeah, Duck just complains about him all day!" The second coach continued. The third coach chuckled. "For once, I'm glad to be the first coach who is uncoupled from the train." "If we proved that Philip was reliable, maybe he'll go back to Knapford!" Oliver suggested, but there was another question. How? Eventually, Douglas broke the silence. "I might have an idea." The next day, Douglas put his plan into action. "Hey, Philip! Wake up, lad!" He whispered sharply to Philip, who quickly woke up. "Huh?" Philip asked. "Follow me, I want to show ye something." He replied. Thus, the two left, and arrived at Arlesburgh. "What did you want to show me?" "Shunt the trains early. You can rest later on." "Okay." Philip shunted all the trains that were needed for the day, Douglas watched, obviously impressed by the little engine's energy. Duck pulled into the yards. "Philip! Are the trains-" He started, but he then saw the trains all shunted, with Philip resting in a siding. "Hi, Duck." Philip said. Duck was astonished. "Philip, how? This is... incredible!" Before Philip could talk, Douglas pulled in. "It seems like he's ready to return to Knapford, eh? Look at this!" Douglas winked to Philip. "I think you're correct, Douglas. I'll inform the stationmaster, and I want to say that I'm sorry for how rude I was. I just want everything to run like clockwork, which I need to adjust to." Duck said, and Philip sighed. "I should say I'm sorry too, I was reckless and silly." He replied. As Duck left, Douglas was proud. He had stopped a conflict, and the Little Western would run well again. "Hurray for Douglas!" Donald and Oliver cheered as them, along with Douglas, entered the shed. Philip had left to go back to Knapford Yards, and Duck came back to the sheds. "I should apologize to all of you as well. You guys shouldn't of had to put up with me, and I thank you all for dealing with me and Philip arguing." Oliver chuckled. "That's what friends are for." He said. "Aye, me and Douglas argue all the time, and you deal with it." Donald agreed, and after the celebration of apologies, the four engines all went to sleep. Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Philip *The Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (Cameo) *Daisy (Cameo) *Frank (Cameo) *Toad (Cameo) *Isabel and Dulcie (Cameo) Trivia *Originally, Philip's role was going to be played by a new character, it would be a Great Western engine, and they had a personality similar to Philip. *Toad was planned to have a bigger role, but instead he just cameoed. *Similar to 'Duck and the Slip Coaches' and 'Snow Place Like Home', Emily was meant to be a sight gag, as nobody would get a train to pick her up until the end. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 1